


The queen of New Orleans

by LadyLestrange



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLestrange/pseuds/LadyLestrange
Summary: Eglantine de Lestrange was Tristan's abused wife. But that was a thousand years ago. Now she is a thousand years old vampire and the queen of New Orleans. But What will happen if they meet again?





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

_Tomorrow, I’m getting married. Married to the evilest man on earth: Tristan de Martel. I witnessed how he treats his servants, so I’m guessing that he won’t treat his wife better, but like a breeding mare. I remember the first day I met him. I was so naïve back at that time. I thought that I would have a loving husband, and beautiful children… a family of my own. I was in love with the idea of love. But now I know what kind of man my soon-to-be-husband is. He is the cruelest and evil man the world has ever know. And tomorrow, I’m getting married to that monster. All I can do now is remember. Remember the days when I was happy._   
_I remember the day I arrived at the Court of Marseilles in order to marry the son of Count de Martel. It was part of creating an alliance between my family and his. I was happy. I’ve always been taught that the purpose of a woman was to create a family._   
_“Lord de Lestrange and his daughter Lady Eglantine de Lestrange” the servant – Lucien – introduced us._   
_“Lord de Lestrange, Lady Eglantine. Welcome to the court of Marseille” His Grace greeted us. I looked up and I saw the face of a man that I guessed was his son, my future husband, Tristan de Martel. Then our eyes met._   
_I dd not know that back at that time that I was about to become disillusioned. I mean, he was the devil in disguise. I was about to discover that his jealousy was tyrannical which gave him the perfect opportunity to torture his minions just for sport. I remember a day when I would witness of his tyrannical jealousy._   
_I was having a conversation with the lord Kol de Guise. Well, we got along pretty well, I noticed that Tristan was shooting glances that didn’t look good. When the lord De Guise left to go back inside the castle, Tristan went toward me and basically threatened me._   
_“I hope that what I just witness will not happen again. You are MY fiance. Don’t compromise your reputation and mine. Or I will be forced to take some measures._   
_“ Of course, my lord” I responded dutifully._   
_Today was the day. My handmaids were finishing to help me put on my wedding dress. A little while later, I was waiting with my father to enter the church. Then, the music started and my father led me down the aisle._   
_“Lord Tristan, do you promise to take the Lady Eglantine as your wife, to cherish her, and to be faithful” the priest spoke._   
_“I do” Tristan spoke_   
_“Lady Eglantine, will you promise to take Lord Tristan as your lawful husband?” the priest asked._   
_“I do” I answered like I had the choice_   
_“I pronounce you husband and wife” the priest proclaimed. We turned around to face the crowd when Tristan bent down to my ear and whispered: “You better smile” with a threatening tone. After that, the party went in a blur, in the fear of what was to come next. The next thing I remember correctly was me waiting in my room, in my nightclothes._

 

But that was a thousand years ago. Now I am a thousand yeard old vampire. Now I am Eglantine de Lestrange, thousand years old vampire, queen of New Orleans. I don’t fear anyone.


	2. For the next millennium

Disclaimer: I don’t own The Originals and its characters.

**For the next millennium**

It’s been six months now. Six months since we vanquished Dahlia. Six months since I got back my throne. Six months since we haven’t seen Hayley. I miss her sometimes. Six months in which no major incident occurred in New Orleans.

“Cami, thanks for coming” Klaus exclaimed when he saw Cami arriving at the St James Infirmary. I can see in her look that she isn’t sure of what to expect.

“Why… why did you ask to meet me here?” She wondered nervously. Well, I don’t know why I came either.

“Well, I’d hope that we could have one of our little chats. So I’m allowing you a private tour of my exhibition” He spread his arms wide open and gestured around the room at all the paintings.

“There are yours,” Cami asked nervously. “But I didn’t come here to appreciate art. If you wanna talk about your progress as a person striving for empathy, fine. If not, I’m leaving” she said before walking toward the door.

“Wait, why did you ask me to come here? To play the referee between you two or to be the third wheel. Because I don’t want to be one or the other. So both of you, loosen up your tongue, have a drink and everyone ‘s back on tracks” I said before storming off the room.

“Well, she knows how to make a point,” Klaus said, a hint of a joke in his voice.

“You do realize that I can hear you” I replied

“You do realize that I don’t care” he talked back. Then, I left not wanting to be the third wheel between them and had better things to do.

Later that night, Vincent asked to meet both Cami and me in a street in the French Quarter. We were walking toward what seems a crime scene with Vincent briefing us on what’s happening. “ The PD and I have a long lasted relationship. It comes back to the nastiness of my ex-wife. I’m their expert on what seems occult. Sometimes, they stumble across the aftermath of a black magic fight, and they call me.

“Detective Kinney” the police officer introduced himself

“Cami O’Connell, bartender, part-time shrink” Cami shook hands with the detective

“And Eglantine de Lestrange, the philanthropic local celebrity,” the detective said before I had the time to introduce myself.

“Vincent said you could help” he gestured to the crime scene. I walked toward it and I could just not believe it what I just saw. The man, his wound was like one I haven’t seen since a long time ago. He has a smile carved across his face. I was suddenly thrown back in a time I thought was over. One of the darkest period of my life, the time when I was human, at the Count de Martel’s castle. Is it possible? That _he_ may be in town.

“Eglantine, are you all right?” Vincent brought me back to reality.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I gotta go.” I replied before leaving rather distraught. After that troubling discovery, I let Vincent and Cami convinced me to go talk the Marcel at his gym, because maybe one of his new vampires had gone out of control. That was a big maybe because that wound was too specific to just be a simple coincidence.

We took Marcel to a corner of the gym. He looked at the photos of the murder before denying everything.

“You think it was us. My guys know better than to leave a body in the streets. Dead bodies make headlines. A serial killer means that the tourism drops off, which means less food. Maybe you should consider that we aren’t the only vampires in town” Marcel denied. I remained silent during the entire conversation.

“You think that was Klaus?” Cami asked not wanting to believe it. She is determined to see the good in him no matter what.

“Elijah said that he was on his best behavior recently. But I’ve known that guy for two hundred years… and best behavior isn’t exactly his thing. Marcel then turned away, leaving Cami and Vincent to consider his words who seemed to agree with his argument.

I then decided to go to St James Infirmary in order to investigate what Marcel said, without really believing it.

“I wouldn’t expect you to host an art show without compelling the critics to sing your praises” a familiar voice I haven’t heard for a thousand years, Lucien.

“And I wouldn’t expect an uncultured savage to crash such formal affair” I replied not wanting to let him perturb me. He slowly turned his head in my direction like he was not expected to see me here.

“Hello Eglantine, it’s been a while,” he said, clearly unsettled.

“Over a thousand years. Well, let’s have a drink. I believe we have some catch-up to do”. This was a strategy to get the truth out of Lucien. Was he involved in this murder? Or was it s _omeone else_? Klaus laughed joyfully and threw his arms over Lucien’s shoulders and mine before leading us to the bar. As we were settling at the bar and the barmaid was pouring us our drinks, _I couldn’t help but remember the first time I met the original family. I was attending a ball in the honor of the Count. Such a conceited distasteful man he was. I had just entered the ballroom at the arm of Tristan, and with his sister. I actually kind of like her. Such an innocent naïve little girl who doesn’t know in which world she is trapped in. I kind of pity her. From across the room, I caught Klaus’ eye. I didn’t know at that time that his family would change my life forever._

“Oh, Kol was a bloody loon. I love that” Lucien exclaimed, already half drunk. There was no way I would get anything out of him if they continued toward that path. Then, the conversation took, well… an unexpected turn, Aurora. I haven’t seen for a millennium. I miss her sometimes, but I knew that if I find Aurora, I would meet Tristan too. Klaus looked that he was about to reply, but before he could say anything, he saw… Cami walked into the club. I used my vampire hearing to get what they were talking about. Lucien started teasing her and I shot a glare at him telling that she’s off limits. Well, finally, this evening would not be totally unproductive. They started talking about the murder and I saw the perfect opportunity to get a glance at Lucien’s reaction. After my plan failed, I was not in the mood to go to Lucien’s apartment with the boys. Instead, I went to Cami’s to continue investigating the murder with Vincent and Cami.

“You seem convinced that Klaus was not the killer, so that leaves…” Cami handed us beers” thank you… two hundred vampires”.

“ That’s the thing, even if we figure out who killed that guy, what do we do next? I mean, it’s a vampire. What are the police gonna do? We’d be sending the arresting officers to get slaughtered. And if we warn them, they’ll lock us up for being insane” Cami said, and she was right. “That’s New Orleans. Not our fault, but our city, out streets, our problem” he was right too. “

Okay, so we’ll figure out who it is and then I’ll bring him down. You can be sure of that” I said with a newfound confidence. This my city, and I’m not letting anyone, neither Lucien or Tristan take that away from me. And even if I have to face them, then so be it.

_I’m ready._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one. Let me know What you guys think


	3. You hung the moon

**You hung the moon**

Detective Kinney called me late at night to inform me that Cami was right, another dead body was found in the quarter. So that’s how I ended up in that dark corner of the quarter, looking at another corpse, desperately looking for something, a sign that the killer was not who I thought he was. But that dead body was just another confirmation of fears, feelings that I have buried a long time ago.

“Go get some decency. This kid had a family” Detective Kinney was getting angry at some chick who was taking pictures of the body. Where I come from, people showed some respect for the fallen.

“I’m not Instagramming. I’m with the Sentinel” that arrogant chit said her head high like she has some importance. Honestly, I didn’t give a damn about it because I was too preoccupied with my past coming back into my face to haunt me.

 

As the night continued, I walked into the Mikaelson Compound, to convince either Klaus to investigate Lucien. Either, he was himself the killer or maybe he has some information about a certain Lord’s whereabouts. At that point, Lucien was the only trail I had.

“Well, mere hours after lecturing me about boundaries. Here you are walking into my home unannounced in the middle of the night”  Klaus spoke as Cami entered the parlor.

“At least I came by the front door. Which is more than I can say for you” she talked back.

“Okay, both of you, let’s skip the civilities and going straight to the core of the problem” I barged in. She got out of her bag photos of the crime scenes.

“How novel” Klaus took a look at it. Then, I shot him a glare.

“Call it a hunch. But I think your old friend Lucien is torturing and killing people in the quarter. I’ve got the psychological profile of the killer and… I don’t think it’s gonna stop” she finally let out

“Lucien would never be so sloppy” Klaus rolled his eyes. Cami opened her laptop and showed Klaus a photo of the first victim. When he saw his amused smile faded to a mildly concerned face.

“Although, I admit there is a familiar method to this particular madness,” Klaus said I can tell that he’s not planning to help to stop this.

“You want to prove that you're turning over a new leaf. Make sure this victim is the last one” Cami was getting slightly angry at Klaus’ unwillingness to do something about it.

“Are you suggesting that I should prove my redeemability by killing my oldest friend?” I was feeling that this conversation was doomed.

“Look, NOLA PD can’t take down a thousand years old psycho with vampire powers. You’re the deadliest, the strongest, the scariest. So make it stop” Cami started losing her temper. She turned and walked the door, and Klaus sighed.

“Okay, so let’s go to Lucien’s and make him stop,” I said.  Maybe this dad would not be so bad after all.

“May I suggest you take either me or Elijah with you. Lucien is over a thousand-year-old, and so are you. You are as strong as each other. You won’t be able to get anything from him” Klaus said with a light tone.

“Thank you, I see that trust prevails” I answered sarcastically.

 

Eventually, I took Klaus’ advice, so I was headed to Lucien’s penthouse with Elijah and Hayley’s husband dog. Well, I met them on my way and decided to go with them since we have… common goals.

We rang the bell like the civilized people we are. He opened the door and wiped his bloody mouth with a handkerchief. I guess some people never change.

“Elijah, Eglantine. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He said like we were old friends and not some vague acquaintances from a thousand years ago. We stepped forward to walk into the apartment but were blocked by an invisible boundary.

“It’s a boundary spell. No vampire from another sireline can enter” he explained clearly proud of his trick. Elijah and Lucien started arguing about the slaughtering of the Crescent wolves in the Bayou.

“Eglantine, you’re _strangely_ quiet, just like I remember. I would have thought that one thousand years as a vampire would have cheered you up” he teased. Well, someone has changed. He’s not the little servant he was a thousand years ago.

“Oh yes, I have changed. I’m mean now. But I didn’t come here for you to mock me, or to talk about your slaughtering of the werewolves” I said, self-assured.

“So why did you come here, if I might ask”. He said pouring himself a drink.

“Well, I’m sure you know why I’m here. If you think you can come here and throw me a mess into _my city.”_ I threatened, anger boiling in me.

“I’ m quite certain I don’t know what you’re talking about’ he said feigning ignorance.

“I’m quite certain you do. You know, all the murders, the dead bodies with that _very specific_ wound” I snapped.

“Believe what you want. But I’m not the person you’re looking for” he replied

“ Or you might know who’s behind this, and where _he is._ So make it stop or I’ll do it myself. And you won’t like the way it will turn out” I snapped.

“Why are you asking me this? Afraid to face _him_ again, of what _he_ might do” He smirked

It took a werewolf bite from Jackson to get Lucien to finally invite us in. “Feel free to have a drink. She’s not dead, just compelled, she was too _mouthy._

“I can’t disagree” I admitted recognizing the so-called chit journalist.

“You can spare your counterfeit camaraderie. You said that you’re in conflict with those of my sireline. Am I to assume that Lord Tristan de Martel is up to his antic tricks” Elijah snapped annoyed. Here it, this charade was finally getting where I wanted it to be. Can’t be soon enough.

“This is no quarrel, Elijah. We are on the brink of a war” Lucien exclaimed. Damn you, Lucien why couldn’t you just let slip something about Tristan’s current whereabouts. Of course, I couldn’t ask that to Lucien straightly.  He’ll go straight to Tristan just to annoy me. Feeling like I would not what I want tonight, I just stormed off Lucien’s penthouse.

Having wandered around the streets for a little while just thinking, I didn’t pay attention that my feet had driven me to the compound. Having nothing better to do at the moment, I just decided to go in and bother Klaus. I walked in. Using my vampire hearing, I could tell that Klaus was on the phone with none other than Lucien. Maybe, all my nighty activities were not so pointless after all.

“Two bodies were found lacerated in the streets. Are you exorcising your demons on innocent people? I thought I taught you better than to leave your leftovers in the streets. _My streets._ ” Klaus was shouting on the phone. Okay, so even Klaus believed that Lucien was the culprit. And who knows Lucien better than Klaus?

I stormed out of the Compound with the intention of confronting Lucien. I was on my way to his penthouse when I stumbled upon Kinney and Cami. She called out at me to join them and asked me if I knew anything more about the murders. I wondered if I should tell Kinney about the vampiric nature of the murderer. I climbed into the detective’s car in order for us to talk more privately. I was barely sitting when the radio announcer started talking about a possible serial killer in New Orleans. I asked Cami to turn on the radio.

“When police refused to release information, the source alleged a possible manhunt to track down a serial killer. Two bodies were found drained of blood.

“Hell, how did they know about the blood?” Detective swore. That arrogant journalist chit in Lucien’s. Another confirmation was not needed. I stormed off the car to run straight back to the Compound. Maybe I would find a volunteer to help me end Lucien’s life. I rushed in only to be stopped by Elijah and Klaus. Apparently, Freya was exercising her witchcraft to have visions of a mysterious prophecy that was looming over their heads/

“It’s true” she struck. “If that prophecy is fulfilled. You will all fall. Both of you and _Rebekah._ One by foe, one by friend and one… by family.

Well, I guess that changes everything. Maybe I have more urgent matter than to deal with Lucien and Tristan… like saving my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who supported me and left kudos so far

**I’ll see you in Hell or in New Orleans**

_There was a celebration at the Court of Marseilles. It was a warm spring day. Music was being played, and guests were mingling at the various stations. There were tables laden with food, fruits, bread. I was sitting on the grass with Aurora and several others ladies. I liked her. I had discovered that she was nothing like her brother. We were getting along pretty well. We were watching Tristan and Elijah throwing axes into a nearby target. Aurora was clapping happily each time an axe was hitting its target. I did not share her enthusiasm though. I mean, I was there because Tristan has insisted. Ugh, this guy’s jealousy was tyrannical. The game had ended and we all spread to different stations. From my point, I noticed Aurora and Lucien exchanging glances. Tristan noticed this, looking visibly annoyed. Ugh, ugh, I did not fear for Aurora, Tristan would never hurt her. But I fear for Tristan, Lucien was a mere servant, which means disposable at least for Tristan._

_I was wandering in the castle, hoping to avoid Tristan when I heard shoutings. I headed in the direction of the noise. I wasn’t prepared for what I was about to witness. Klaus and Aurora were a little bit disheveled and Lucien was looking heartbroken. I wasn’t hard to guess what just happened. Lucien had stumbled upon Aurora and Klaus in a compromising situation. We all stopped arguing when we heard the sound of footsteps and loud male voices approaching. Klaus managed to escape through the window. However, before Lucien can attempt to escape, Tristan walked into the room with two armed guards. He looked at Aurora and Lucien, and then at me. I guess, I’m in serious trouble, and I didn’t want to think about what he will do._

_“You” Tristan exclaimed horrified. At that point, I didn’t know who he was talking to, me or Lucien. Unable to look at us, he turned to his guards. “Take him” he ordered. He then exited the room without another word for me. But, I knew that it was not over, that he will come for me._

“Eglantine, Eglantine” I came back to reality when I heard Vincent’s voice calling me from what seemed far away. We crashed at Cami’s to work on Jaw Carver’s profile. We were strongly suspected that, no we _knew_ that Lucien was the killer. Just then Vincent’s phone beeped, he picked it up to check the text he had just received.

“Oh, that’s convenient. It’s Kinney. They got Lucien at the station. I should head there. They might need help that a gun can’t provide” he rose up and headed to the door.

“I should go with you. You can’t be sure of anything concerning Lucien” I walked toward the door too.

“I’ll go with you. I want to hear what he has to say” Cami’s obsessive curiosity is going to get her killed someday.

That’s how we ended up at the police station watching Kinney, whom still had no clue about what is really dealing with, interrogating Lucien.

“I know that behind that mirror is Camille O’Connell, and I would _very much_ like to talk to her” Lucin compelled Kinney. Things were going to get… pretty interesting. I looked at Cami who gulped nervously.

All three of us walked into the interrogation room.

“Here we are. Willing to listen to you. Which is more than you deserved” Cami snapped. He started babbling something innocent until proven guilty. Ugh, this whole thing was getting me annoyed. _He_ was getting me annoyed.

“The murders started the day you arrived in town. All the victims match a pattern…” Vincent said more serene before I interrupted him.

“I know it’s you. Don’t bother denying it. Maybe. All I have to do is catch you out.” I threatened him, looking at him straight in the eyes, my face inches from his.

“Good luck with that. But, you know, all the four of us we are the same. Four souls entrapped within the Mikaelson family, who somehow managed to survive to tell the tale.” As Lucien spoke, I was transported to the days I was human, in the early 11th century.

_That night, I witnessed the extent of Tristan’s cruelty. I followed Klaus and Elijah as they were looking for Tristan to check if Lucien was fine. I doubted that. And I was right. It was a vision of pure horror. Lucien was bound by his wrists. Tristan was viciously whipping him across the back. Lucien was screaming in agony. As Klaus and Elijah entered the cellar, and Tristan turned around to face them. I thought I had already seven the worst of it. But I was wrong. I was horrified by the sight in front of me. Tristan greeted them with a smug smile, his face splattered with Lucien’s blood. I couldn’t help but let out a whimper of horror. Which, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by Tristan. Within a few strides, it was next to me, he took me forcefully out of my hideout. He dragged me forcefully through the corridor._

_“Why couldn’t just be an obedient little wife, and wait for me to come to you in your bedchamber like I instructed you to do” He snapped at me, not letting go of my arm. He was hurting me. “._

“These murders are an attempt to sabotage my good name, thus poisoning me against the one I came to protect… Niklaus. Now, if someone wanted to weaken my ability to protect him, perhaps it’s because they themselves would like to see him dead” he came up. Vincent seemed skeptical, and Cami looked worried that he could possibly be telling the truth. Lucien took Cami’s hand smoothly and talked to her like they were close friends. He was just trying to convince her that he was not the killer. But he would not fool me, I knew that the Jaw Cutter killer was right in front of me.

“Well, time heals _all_ wounds, and my wounds healed a thousand years ago”. He said as if nothing had happened. With that phrase, I have transported back again a thousand years ago.

_Tristan was threatening me to lock me in the dungeons. He lowered his head to my ear and started telling me in… well, let’s say…a very detailed way all the things he would do to me if I shall continue to defy him. The arrival of Lucien put an end to his show of cruelty. To say I was shocked to see Lucien standing on his feet and running toward Tristan would be an understatement. Furious, Lucien lunged at Tristan, but before he could reach him, a guard appeared from behind and pierced his heart with his spear._

The appearance of Klaus in the interrogation room put and end to my reverie. He had the “I want to commit a murder” look on his face. He practically threw Cami, Vincent and I out of the room. But, luckily I had a vampire hearing.

“Oh come on Nik, why would I lie to you” he scowled.

“For the same reason, you lied about not getting bitten by a werewolf whereas Elijah saw it with his own eyes,” Klaus growled.

“Then you’re giving Tristan the victory _he seeks._ Is he the guilty one _”_ He seeks? Is he? Like in the present time. Does that mean that Tristan is close by? I should have known. I shouldn’t have to trust Lucien when he claimed not knowing about Tristan’s whereabouts. I heard Kinney approaching, so I speeded to a corner. Kinney opened the door of the room in which Klaus and Lucien. He announced that Lucien was free to go as another dead body was found while he was at the police station. Which gave him an alibi, at least according to a NOLA police officer who doesn’t know a damn about all the supernatural that roamed in the city. But I knew better, or maybe that he was right and that implied that _Tristan_ was behind all of this. After Lucien walked away from the precinct, I noticed that Cami and Klaus shared a suspicious look. It reassured me to know that I was not the only one who was not fooled by Lucien’s little tricks, whatever he was up to.

 

The night had fallen upon New Orleans. I was wandering in the streets. More exactly, I was following Lucien, because, whatever the police might think, I was not convinced that one was completely innocent in this whole charade. In fact, I was feeling that he was up to his neck in this. I watched him exit his car and walk into the building to his penthouse. I was about to follow him when I felt myself being grabbed and brought away to an alley. I turned around to see who was my attacker. It was Elijah, and he looked rather… distraught.

“We must talk. There’s something you need to see” he offered me his hand. I took it not knowing exactly what to expect. As soon as I had taken his hand, I felt like I was transported to somewhere. Suddenly, it all stopped. I looked around. The sun was shining, which was strange because it was the night. I was in a very large room of a luxurious house. It looked like a ballroom. Elijah was there. He wasn’t alone, there was another person in the room, it was a man. I winced when I noticed that this other person was… _Tristan._ He didn’t seem to acknowledge my presence. Which was weird, because I guess that when you haven’t seen someone for a thousand years, you would have a sort of a reaction, like shock, or joy. But nothing. Then, I guessed. I was in _Elijah’s head._ He was showing me his memories.

“You waltz into _my_ city unannounced with your flock of sycophants claiming news of a larger threat, while your little lapdog Aya is conspiring with none other than Marcel Gerard,” Elena said with a cold tone.

“Conspiring. How grandiose. I thought I was the one with a flair of dramatic” He always talk for the sake of talking, just like I remembered.

“Watch your tongue” Elijah replied with a menacing voice. He walked over to Tristan and adjusted his tie

“I’m not the patient fun loving butterfly you may remember”

“Your Marcel is a potential recruit. He has nothing to do with the larger threat we are currently facing” Tristan sighed.

“The larger threat” Elijah wondered. I assumed he was talking about the prophecy.

“You’ve no doubt heard about the war between the sirelines. Well, as it happens, your line, thanks to my Strix, has wreaked all manner of havoc on Lucien and his assorted interests. As a result, he’s desperate to exterminate the lot of us, Aya, _me_ and everyone else you’ve sired. Of course, the economical way to complete his task would be to target you” Elijah clenched his jaw during Tristan’s little speech, but continued to stare at him. He doesn’t seem to believe him. But I didn’t anticipate Tristan having a more convincing argumentation. He started speaking about a weapon which could end the Originals and everyone else they ever sired. But, I didn’t understand why you Elijah wanted me to see this. It confirmed that Tristan was indeed in town, like already I suspected.

“You have to stop Klaus from killing Lucien”Tristan seemed… desperate. I hadn’t seen like him, like ever.

“And why would I do that?” Elijah seemed to take the upward in their spar.

“Lucien’s seer believed that there is a weapon capable of killing you and your family. I don’t have it. I’m pretty sure that my sister doesn’t too. Logically, one must assume that Lucien has it. Or maybe someone else has it, like _the queen”_ He said the last word with a smirk.

Suddenly, it all stopped, and I was back to reality, in that dark alley.

Tristan’s last word kept echoing into my head: _the queen._

_He knows._


End file.
